GenericBug
- greenBeetletroll= }} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Lorand Retnuh |Row 2 title = Trolltag |Row 2 info = genericBug / greenBeetletroll |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = Green |Row 4 title = Typing Quirk |Row 4 info = Begins all sentences with <, ends them with ), emphasizes all G's. < The Greenbeetletroll shall destroy this evil! ) |Row 5 title = Symbol |Row 5 info = Beetle, based off the Big Bad Beetleborgs logo |Row 6 title = Sylladex |Row 6 info = Morph Modus: In order to retrieve an item, he must say a suitable phrase and make a dramatic pose. |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = MechaClawkind }} > Enter Name Your name is Lorand Retnuh and you are, obviously, NOT a superhero. Because that would be silly. And stupid. And not true. Did you mention you aren't a superhero? Okay, that part might be a lie. You don't mean to lie. You just can't let anyone find out about your alter-ego, the GREEN BEETLETROLL. You are a SUPERHERO, standing up for the COMMON TROLL. This generally means going AGAINST THE HIERARCHY and FIGHTING OFF HIGHBLOODS. It's not as if you HATE the Hemospectrum... quite the opposite, in fact! It's just that the HIGHBLOODS are more often then not the VILLAINS. You have a variety of interests. Most of them involves WORKING ON YOUR ARMOR and FIGHTING FOR JUSTICE. But a few others are your interest in FLARP, your love of COMIC BOOKS, and your fascination with BUGS which MAY or MAY NOT border on OBSESSIVE. Your LUSUS resides outside your HIVE. Well, it's really not YOUR HIVE. YOUR HIVE was destroyed a while back and now you reside in a HAUNTED HIVE. You THOUGHT it was abandoned but it contains a few GHOSTS. They are actually pretty HELPFUL and were the ones who gave you CERTAIN ABILITIES, such as SUPER SPEED. Your trolltag is genericBug and sometimes greenBeetletroll and you < Your speech tends to mimic that of the heroes in the comics you read. ) >Examine Self You are 9 sweeps old. There's nothing really special about you to say. >Examine Hive As stated before, you live in a HAUNTED HIVE. There are other trolls living in it with you... not that you mind. They all help you out, so you don't have a problem with them. >Examine Respiteblock Your RESPITEBLOCK contains sever POSTERS for the COMICS you read as well as tons of COMIC BOOKS strewn about the floor. You are VERY MESSY so there is kind of a SOPOR SLIME PUDDLE around your cocoon, as well as half-eaten FOOD and DRINKS littered around your block. There are WRENCHES, SCREWDRIVERS, and other TOOLS near MECHANICAL GIZMOS that you are working on for your BEETLE TROLL ARMOR. >Allocate Strife Specibus You allocate it with MechaClawkind. Your main weapon is a HUGE CLAW in the shape of your HORNS attached to your WRIST and HAND. It has gears and whatnot in it, allowing it to CRUSH things once you grip ahold of them. It's pretty dangerous. >Examine Fetch Modus You use the Morph Modus. It allows you to retrieve any item at any time as long as you do a HEROIC POSE relating to the item and shout a HEROIC PHRASE. It's pretty embarrassing in public but also pretty fun. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:VariedGreyshades